Love Stinks!
by patiencepeter
Summary: After saving the world twice, Team Rebels are respected Exploration Team. Team Skull is back, and Skuntank discovers something he never thought he'd do. Fall in love. An old and new evil will arise, secrets will be revealed, and Order and Chaos will clash. (I own nothing but my OCs). Also on DeviantART. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The moon glistened in the night sky as the beach sat in moonlit silence until three dark figures stepped out into the light. The three figures were Team Skull, a rag-tag team of thugs. Koffing, Zubat, and Team Skull's leader, Skuntank. as they walked along the beach, Skuntank spotted a news paper and saw something that he would never believe in a million years. Skuntank read the article to Zubat and Koffing.

**Skuntank:** After saving the world twice, Team Rebels rose to fame and was known throughout the region. Conquering every challenge. Saving any Pokémon in need. And discovering new hidden troves of untold riches. Team Rebels is a first-rate exploration team, ready to take the challenge and destroy the evil that still haunts the world.

**Skuntank:** Chaw-haw-haw, well. It seems like the wimps just became the real deal.

Koffing and Zubat let a grin cross their faces.

**Zubat:** Heh-heh-heh, I bet they _really_ rake in the doe, huh Koffing.

**Koffing:** Whoa-ho-ho, Yeah. Does the article say anything else about them, Chief?

Skuntank quickly skimmed the rest of article.

**Skuntank:** What doesn't it say. Their daily route. Their teammates. Where they eat. Their personality.

Skuntank paused for a second then said.

**Skuntank:** Where they _live_.

They all shared a glance.

**Koffing:** what are you thinking, Chief?

Skuntank took one quick look at the article and saw something he was interested in, the biography about Patience the leader of Team Rebels. He looked at the breath-taking picture of the beautiful Espeon. The first time he met her was when she was an Eevee. Koffing and Zubat exchanged a questioning glance.

**Zubat:** So, what's the plan, Chief?

**Skuntank:** Here's the plan."

Skuntank started to whisper his plan to them.


	2. Rivals Return

**Chapter 1:**

After a hard day of working, Patience and Chimchar head home to Sharpedo Bluff.

**Chimchar:** It was a _long day_.

**Patience:** Ain't that the truth.

**Chimchar:** Man, we are gonna sleep good tonight.

**Patience:** You're telling me. I'd like to see someone do five jobs in one dungeon.

Little did they know was that they were being watched by their antagonist rivals.

**Skuntank(thought):** _Whoa. She looks better than the picture._

Skuntank's mind was starting to feel weird, but he didn't notice until Koffing spoke.

**Koffing:** Yo Chief, we understand the main plan.

**Zubat:** But what's the plan to start the main plan?

Skuntank growled making them hush. He turned to face them, holding up a clawed finger to his lips.

**Skuntank(whisper):** Shhh, we don't want them to know we're here, not yet.

Koffing and Zubat nodded.

**Koffing(whisper):** So, what do we do?

**Skuntank(whisper):** Chaw-haw-haw, simple. Once they've gotten ready to settle down for bed, that's when we make our move. you boys just follow my lead.

**Chimchar:** I'm beat! It was a long day.

**Patience:** Yeah it was!

**Chimchar:** We should get some rest now. That way, we can put in another good effort tomorrow.

**Patience:** Agreed.

They put their stuff up, had dinner, and settled down in bed.

**Chimchar:** Night, Patience.

**Patience:** Night, Chim.

Outside, Team Skull was listening. They stepped out of their hiding place as they heard Team Rebels say their goodnights.

**Skuntank(whisper):** Chaw-haw, goodnight indeed. alright boys, time to make our move.

**Zubat:** Heh-heh-heh.

**Koffing:** Whoa-ho-ho.

**Skuntank:** Chaw-haw-haw.

Inside the mouth of Sharpedo Bluff, Patience and Chimchar were curled up in their nests starting to drift off into the dream world. All was quiet until a crashing sound woke them up.

**Patience(yelling):** What the hell was that!

**Chimchar:** It came from outside!

Patience and Chimchar went outside to investigate. What they found were three familiar Pokémon.

**Patience & Chimchar:** Team Skull?!

**Team Skull(embarrassed):** Ooohhhh.

**Skuntank:** Rebels, hi.

**Patience(annoyed):** you have five seconds.

Thinking quickly, Skuntank finally spoke up.

**Skuntank:** we came for your help.

Quickly catching on to there leader's rue, Koffing spoke next.

**Koffing:** Whao-ho-ho, yeah we...um.

**Patience(curious):** what is it?

**Skuntank:** It's a little embarrassing...Can we come in.

Patience kept her curiosity high as she decided.

**Patience(serious):** Fine.

**Chimchar(whisper to Patience):** Are you sure we should let them in our house?

**Patience(whisper to Chimchar): **When we saw them KO'd in BrineCave, we wanted to help them.

Chimchar gave a questioning glance.

**Patience(whisper):** Look, we'll get them inside and question them. And if all doesn't good well, then I'm calling Officer Magnezone.

Patience and Chimchar sat them in a corner. Chimchar sat on an empty storage barrel while Patience sat on the jagged rocks that played as the teeth of Sharpedo Bluff.

**Skuntank:** We appreciate your hospitality.

**Koffing:** Whoa-ho-ho Yeah.

**Zubat:** Heh-heh-heh.

Patience shared a glance with Chimchar.

**Chimchar:** Okay we give. What's the catch?

**Skuntank:** What are you talking about.

**Patience(scolding):** Oh my God, cut the crap already.

**Zubat:** What?

Patience gave a bone-chilling glare that made them all flinch.

**Patience:** Oh come on! you're all a bunch of cons. You've conned pretty much any Pokémon in TreasureTown with something valuable. And if you boys don't remember, here is some times I remember. BeachCave, Wigglytuff's Guild, Apple Woods, at the Groudon Statue near FogboundLake. Need I continue?

Zubat and Koffing were confused and didn't know what to say. Skuntank had his eyes closed, he gave a gentle smile and looked up at Patience.

**Skuntank: **Chaw-haw-haw, that was all in the past. Can't bygones be bygones.

Patience thought for a minute.

**Patience:** All depends.

**Skuntank:** On what may I ask?

**Patience:** A reason. Tell us why you came.

There was a long silence before Skuntank spoke. He gave a heart-warming smile and a sly chuckle.

**Skuntank:** It's quite simple really.

**Patience:** Oh?

**Skuntank:** Yeah, you see we've seen the error of our ways, and we want to learn to be good like you two.

**Patience:** That's it, I'm calling Officer Magnezone.

Patience got up and started heading towards the door with Chimchar on her tail.

**Team Skull:** Wait!

Team Skull blocked their way.

**Chimchar(angry):** What now!

**Skuntank(calm but firm):** Let us prove it.

Patience and Chimchar shared a suspicious glance, then turned back to the pleading Team Skull.

**Chimchar:** Okay.

**Patience:** Prove it.

The trio huddled up for a few minutes then turned back to the former human and fire-type.

**Skuntank:** Chaw-haw-haw. Okay. Here's what we'll do. We'll work for you.

**Chimchar:** how does that prove anything?

**Koffing:** Whoa-ho-ho, Simple.

**Zubat: **If we work for you two, then maybe your good will rub on us.

There was another long silence. then Patience and Chimchar huddled up.

**Chimchar(whisper):** What do say?

**Patience(whisper):** I don't know. And right now, I really don't care. But if what there saying is true, then I say we test them.

Patience and Chimchar turned back to the sorry Pokémon.

**Chimchar:** All right, you can stay. _And_ you can work for us.

**Skuntank:** Thank you, we promise we won't let you down.

**Patience:** Wait! I just have one more thing to ask tonight!

**Koffing:** And what would that be, Whoa-ho-ho?

**Patience(tired):** Can we all just shut up and go to freakin' bed!? You would not believe the things I've seen today! Now, I'm going to bed, and I'm not waking up until that sun comes up!

With that, Patience curled up in her nest, and finally went to sleep.

Chimchar turned to Team Skull, who was staring at Patience.

**Chimchar: **Don't worry, she's not always like this. She's really nice. You guys can sleep in those moss beds over there.

Chimchar pointed to the beds to that they set out in the corner they sat Team Skull in.

**Skuntank:** Thanks...and, we'll see you two in the morning, Chaw-haw-haw.


	3. Day In

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning...

Chimchar and Patience woke up and stretched.

**Chimchar:** good morning Patience.

**Patience:** good morning Chim.

The two turned toward the still sleeping Team Skull.

**Patience:** well, on the bright side, they're still here.

**Chimchar(mumbling):** how is that the bright side.

Patience ignored her partners' comment and they walked up to the sleeping Pokémon and tried to nudge them awake.

**Patience:** Skuntank, It's time to get up.

Patience nudged Skuntank's flank, trying to wake him up.

**Skuntank(sleepy/grumpy):** I don't want to.

**Patience(annoyed/amused): **Too bad, get up.

Skuntank shifted and then finally stood up. Rubbing his eyes with his left paw and then with his right paw. Patience found the action cute and gave a silent chuckle.

**Skuntank(Yawning/laughing): **Alright, alright. Don't get your fur in a knot so early.

Chimchar was still trying to wake up Zubat and Koffing, but they wouldn't cooperate. Skuntank step forward and roughly pushes them off of the beds.

**Skuntank:** C'mon boys, you heard them, get up.

**Koffing:** Yeah okay, Chief. We're up.

Zubat and Koffing yawn and got out of bed.

**Zubat:** So, what's on the agenda.

**Patience:** Um, where do we start.

Suddenly, Koffing's stomach growled, then Zubat's, then Skuntank's, and then Chimchar's.

**Patience:** I'm getting the vive that everybody's hungry.

Every one laughed at that.

**Patience:** Okay, lets go to Spinda's cafe, then take a look for new jobs.

Spinda's cafe

The five explorers entered the cafe and took a seat at Team Rebels' reserved table. Spinda reserved them a table for the Rebels as a thanks for saving the world twice. He thought, it was the least he could do. Spinda came up to them ready to take their order. Patience gave Spinda a Gold Gummie, for physic types, and Chimchar gave him a Red Gummie, for Fire types, unfortunately, neither Rebels or Skull had any Pink or Black Gummies that would be good for Poison and Dark types. So Patience gave Spinda three Apples. Spinda took the Gummies and Apples to make their drinks.

**Patience:** sorry we didn't have the right Gummies for you guys, but we do have them in Kangaskhan Storage.

**Chimchar:** yeah we can get some next time we go.

Chimchar's still not happy about hosting their rivals, but he'll play along with his partner until they can figure out what's really going on.

Skuntank shook his head.

**Skuntank:** no, no when we start going in dungeons, we'll find our own supplies. So you don't have to worry your pretty little heads about us.

Patience and Chimchar gave them a look. Patience then made a physic patch with Chimchar, so no one else can hear their conversation.

**Patience:** _::sound familiar::._

**Chimchar:**_ ::if you mean like how they tried to trick the guild, then yeah::._

**Patience:**_ ::Yeah, so that means we need to stay smart and sharp::._

**Chimchar:**_::What do you think::._

**Patience:**_ ::you know what they say, Chim, keep your friends close and your enemies closer::._

Patience ended the physic patch just as Spinda came back with their Drinks.

**Spinda:** Alright, we have one Gold Gummie Coffee, one Red Gummie Soda, and three Apple Shakes, is that all?

Patience gave him a quick nod and Spinda went back to his Juice stand. They all silently had their drinks. Patience saw out of the corner of her eye, Skuntank was watching her, but when she look up, he instantly focused on his drink. Patience started to get suspicious of him and thought she needed to keep a closer eye on him from now on.

When they were finished, they thanked Spinda and went to Wigglytuff's Guild to find more jobs.

Wigglytuff's Guild

They reached the entrance of the Guild, Patience and Chimchar past of the grate with no problem, but when Team Skull stepped on the grate...

**Sentry Diglet:** Pokémon Detected, Pokémon Detected.

Everyone jumped as Sentry Diglet announced Team Rebels' companions.

**Loudred:** who's footprint, who's footprint.

**Sentry Diglet: **The foot print is Skuntank, Koffing and Zubat.

**Loudred:** WAIT. you don't the mean the SAME Skuntank, Koffing and Zubat from Team SKULL!

Patience walked over to the grate and spoke to both of the sentries down under the guild.

**Patience:** Diglet, Loudred it's Ok, they're with us.

Loudred: PATIENCE! why are THEY with YOU?!

**Patience:** Long story. Look, me and Chimchar have this, just let us in.

the Guild's gate opened and they all went inside.

Wigglytuff's Guild: Upper Floor

The five Pokémon climbed down the stairs and to the job boards. Team Skull felt the gaze of all the Guild's Pokémon but tried to ignore them. Patience and Chimchar found two jobs that was asking Explorers to help find some lost items.

**Zubat: **Why get jobs without good pay, Heh-heh-heh.

**Koffing: **Yeah, Whao-ho-ho. There just useless jobs.

Patience faced the two and explained.

**Patience: **Because, we know what it's like to lose something.

**Chimchar:** So, if you have a problem with it, than I guess you're wasting your time with us.

Patience gave Chimchar a warning glance but Chimchar disregarded it.

**Skuntank: **No, no. We weren't trying to offend you or your methods. It's just different to us, Chaw-haw-haw.

**Chimchar(Mumbling/Sarcastic): **Yeah, I'm sure.

**Patience:** Alright boys, It's time to get to work. Both jobs, plus we have another job that we received yesterday, and they all lead to TreeshroudForest.

Skuntank was quickly at Patience side with a charming grin and Patience gave a slight blush from the close contact.

**Skuntank:** Then what are we waiting for. Lets got get a move on, shall we?

Skuntank nudged Patience along with him. Chimchar tried to catch up with but was stopped by Koffing and Zubat.

**Zubat:** how about you hang back with us.

**Chimchar(Annoyed):** Sure, whatever.

All five Pokémon left the Guild and set out to TreeshroudForest.

TBC


	4. Day Out

**Chapter 3:**

**Skuntank:** How many times do we have to say we're sorry.

It was evening when Team Rebels and Team Skull were going back to Sharpedo Bluff to call it a night. Patience and Chimchar were stomping furiously in front while Team Skull trailed behind.

**Chimchar(Angry/Annoyed): **We don't even want to hear it.

**Koffing:** C'mon, we didn't even mean to make you lose the outlaw.

Skuntank picked up the pace and walked next to the Rebels. Chimchar huffed and stormed off to the entrance of the base. Before Patience could catch up, Skuntank stepped in front of Patience, blocking her path, and gave her a pleading look.

**Patience:** look I really don't feel like talking, I'm tired, and I don't want to start anything with you guys.

Skuntank gestured for Koffing and Zubat to leave the two leaders to talk alone. He turned his attention back to the Espeon, forcing himself to make eye contact with her and he saw how the sunset shined beautifully on her soft velvet-like fur.

**Skuntank:** Look, I really am sorr...

**Patience:** save it, what's done is done. We'll try again tomorrow. It's not the first time we lost an outlaw anyway.

**Skuntank:** Really?

**Patience:** Yeah. But that's not important right now.

Patience then got serious and glared at Skuntank.

**Patience:** Look, I understand that your usually the one that gives orders, but when you work for us, then that means you follow our orders. But if you can't follow those orders, than I'm sorry, we don't need interlopers.

Before Skuntank could snap back from her harsh tone, he noticed that she was fighting back tears. When he tried to speak again Patience stormed off some were else. Koffing and Zubat went over to their leader with worried looks expressions.

**Koffing(Panicking):** What do we do now ,Chief.

**Zubat(Panicking):** yeah. if we don't get their trust, They kick us out for sure. Then the plan will be ruined.

Skuntank's left ear twitched from announce. He turned to them.

**Skuntank(Snarling):** Don't you bone-heads think that I already know that. We need to change our strategy.

Skuntank's thoughts went back to Patience. For some reason, he felt guilty. Skuntank looked back at his boys.

**Skuntank:** OK look, we'll just stay aside and try to get it to blow over. Just don't do anything that's going to get them even more pissed at us.

Team Rebels were getting ready to hit the hay when Zubat, Koffing, and Skuntank entered the base. Chimchar turned to see them and signed. He went to them and spoke.

**Chimchar:** Look, I think we may have over reacted. It's just, it's not such a good time for us. You see, you guys really came at a bad time, and we really don't want to go too deep into it right now.

For the first time, the three Pokémon saw what seemed like depression and distress in Chimchar's eyes. Not even when they messed with him did they ever see this kind of depression and sadness from him. Before anyone else could say anything, Patience beckoned them all to come gather around the fire place in the middle of the base. When they all were comfortable, Patience announced them all.

**Patience:** I want everyone to get a good night sleep, because tomorrow we are going to do sparing practice. I hope you three are up to it.

Patience directed her attention to Skull, her face serious. Skuntank gave a nod as did the other two. She then dismissed them to go to bed. Skuntank was about to lay down in the nest when he notices Patience was leaving the base. Quietly, he followed her out of the base.

When Skuntank reached the outside of the base, he found Patience near the edge of the bluff, staring out at the horizon. She didn't look to happy, but then again, She didn't angry ether. Patience's body language told Skuntank that she was worried, but about what, he didn't know.

Even though it was against his nature, to care and or worry about another's well-being, even his own team, Skuntank found himself walking in Patience's direction. He sat next to her and scraped at the ground, trying to think of something to say, but Patience spoke first without taking her eyes off of the horizon.

**Patience:** Shouldn't you be asleep down stairs?

**Skuntank: **Shouldn't you?

**Patience:** I've got a lot on my mind right now.

**Skuntank:** Do you want to talk about it.

Patience turned to Skuntank with an unfazed expression and spoke again.

**Patience:** Since when do you care someone else?

Skuntank leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear but looking strait in the eye.

**Skuntank:** like I said when we first came here, we want to learn to be a better team. But how can we learn if you won't tell?

With an annoyed huff, Patience turned away from the skunk Pokémon and looked at the waves from the ocean as they lapped at the beach shore.

**Patience:** You just won't understand.

**Skuntank:** Understand what... OK, If this is still about the Outlaw, I promise, we stay out of...

**Patience:** NO! *sigh* It's not about the stupid Outlaw. It's just.. It's hard to explain.

Skuntank tried to reproach her without seeming too threatening. He thought that whatever she knew, could work to Team Skull's advantage, and he knew she and Chimchar had gotten too smart to fall for his usual tricks, so he was cautious and carful to try and win their trust. But he took another look at her and felt something strange, he lay next to her, one paw crossed over the other, and followed her gaze to the lapping waves of the ocean. There a long uncomfortable pause before Patience spoke up.

**Patience:** Do you remember the Guild's expedition to find out the mystery of FogboundLake.

**Skuntank(nervous):** Chaw-haw-haw, yeah, why do you ask?

**Patience:** did you wonder how we were able to lift the fog?

**Skuntank:** Honestly, we thought it was just dumb luck, Chaw-haw-haw .

Patience noticed some of Skuntank's ego was returning to his tone.

**Patience(Hesitant):** the thing is... I have this... ability.

Skuntank raised a brow in curiosity.

**Skuntank:** Ability, what ability?

**Patience:** it's called the Dimensional Scream. If I touch something or someone, I'll be able to see or hear something connected to it, weather it was something from the past, or something about to happen in the future.

Skuntank was shocked to hear this. He never heard of anything like that. before.

**Skuntank(baffled):** there's really an ability like that.

**Patience:** yeah, but not everyone has it. It's a very rare ability. I've only met one other person with it.

**Skuntank:** That RARE! That's pretty Awesome!

**Patience:** yeah it guess it is.

Both of them laughed as if they were old friends. When they finally calmed down, they both looked away from each other in embarrassment. Seconds past, then Skuntank turned back to Patience.

**Skuntank:** Why did you bring this up.

Patience turned back to face him.

**Patience:** Well, I thought it would be a start, for us to get to know each other better. I mean, we are working together, right?

**Skuntank:** Yeah, right.

They both laughed.

**Skuntank:***yawn* Well it's getting late lets get some rest, so I can beat you at our sparing match tomorrow.

**Patience:** Oh-ho-ho, you win the match. In your dreams, Skuntank.

**Skuntank:** whatever, I'll show you tomorrow, 'wimp'.

Patience chuckled at the name he used to call them. She wasn't offended because he said it like a joke. So, she decided to play along.

**Patience:** we'll see about that, 'jerk'.

They both laughed again. but was quiet when they entered the base, and went to sleep.


	5. The Ledgendary Call

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning:

Team Skull and Team Rebels went to a clearing right next to the beach to do some battle training. Chimchar was having a sparring match with Zubat at the moment. Patience, Skuntank, and Koffing sat on the sidelines watching as the battle played out.

Chimchar: Fury Swipes!

Zubat: Air Cutter!

The attacks clashed but sent Chimchar flying back. Luckily, he landed on his feet and prepared to attack again. On the sidelines, Patience was coaching Chimchar throughout the battle.

Patience: Remember Chim, he may not have eyes, but that don't mean that he can't see.

Zubat: you got that right, Heh-heh-heh. I have the sharpest ears around.

Chimchar used a basic attack when he got close enough. But the move only hit Zubat's wing. Chimchar quickly dodged another Air Cutter.

Patience noticed a weak spot when Chimchar hit Zubat's wing. Zubat buffered a little and almost fell to the ground.

Patience: Chim, hit his wing again.

Skuntank gave a surprised look at Patience and decided to coach his team member through the battle too. Even though he was trying to cozy up to them, that doesn't mean he was going to let them spit on his pride.

Skuntank: Zubat, fly higher. Don't let him hit you.

The two obeyed their leaders and attacked. Zubat flew higher, but Chimchar hit his wing with Brick Break. Zubat fell to the ground and was out.

Patince: Way to go, Chim!

Patience, Skuntank, and Koffing went over to their comrades. While Patience congratulated Chimchar, Skutank and Koffing helped Zubat up. Chimchar Walked over to the Poison type trio and held out his hand to Zubat.

Chimchar: Good match.

Zubat hesitated for moment, a bit shocked to see a non-hostile side of the Fire Rebel. But, eventually, held out his wing for Chimchar to grasp and gave it a respectful shake.

Zubat: Yeah, good match heh-heh-heh. You know what, you're alright.

As they talked, Patience went up to them and spoke.

Patience: Good match you two. Now it's my turn...

Patience turned to Skuntank with Challenging eyes.

Patience(Slyly): ...and you owe me a fight.

Skuntank: Because of our challenge last night. Chaw-haw-haw.

Patience walked closer to Skuntank and gave him a teasing flick on is ear with her tail.

Patience: No. because I was ready to fight in Apple Woods. So you owe me a match.

Both of them were nose to nose, merely inches from each other. A challenging gleam in their eyes then their stare down was interrupted by their teammates.

Chimchar: hey, you guy's gonna stare at each other all day or what.

Zubat: Heh-heh-heh, yeah chief! Let's see some action!

Koffing: Show her what you're made of!

Patience and Skuntank shared one more glance, then went to their corners and waited for their signal to begin. Chimchar stepped up to referee.

Chimchar: The battle between Patience the Leader of Team Rebels and Skuntank the Leader of Team Skull will now commence.

Patience and Skuntank were still and in a ready position, waiting for Chimchar to give the word.

...

Chimchar: BEGIN.

Like a flash of lightning, the two leaders launched themselves at each other.

Patience: Psybeam!

Skuntank: Shadow Ball!

Both of the attacks clashed and exploded. The two landed on their feet and locked their gazes on each other.

Skuntank: Smokescreen!

Skuntank released a smokescreen that covered the battlefield.

No one on the side-lines could see what was happening on the battlefield. Chimchar was starting to get worried for his partner, but remembered she didn't need to see to battle, because of her velvet fur, sharp ears, and physic powers.

In the smokescreen, Patience is trying to focus her senses on trying to find out where Skuntank was hiding in the cover of the thick smoke. Closing her eyes, Patience reached out with her senses to locate Skuntank's energy, the orb on her forehead started to shine. In her mind, was a dark hazy void. She was in the middle of the void, looking around her surroundings. Finally, sensing the silhouette of Skuntank at least two feet behind her.

Skuntank launched himself at Patience but she had jumped up out of the smokescreen and used a wave of physic energy to clear the battlefield of smoke. Skuntank turned towards her from where he had landed and smirked.

Skuntank: you got some skill, chick.

Patience: you're pretty good yourself…. But I might be better.

Before anyone could even blink, Patience attached.

Patience: Legendary Call…Psycho Boost.

Skuntank was hit with large amount of power and sent flying back to a tree and slumped down. Patience walked up to him and pinned him with her paw on his sholder.

Patience: First rule of combat. NEVER let your guard down.

The pokemon on the sidelines were awestruck. Chimchar stepped up.

Chimchar: Skuntank is unable to battle, Patience is the winner!

Patience held out her paw to Skuntank.

Patience: Good match.

Skuntank stared for a moment in awe but eventually took her paw in his.

Skuntank: yeah. Good match.

Patience: Do you need help?

Koffing and Zubat went up to their leader and helped him balance.

Zubat: We got this.

That night…

Outside Sharpedo Bluff, Skuntank, Koffing, and Zubat were talking quietly.

Koffing: Can you believe that power.

Skuntank: Believe it, I felt it.*winced in pain*

Zubat: what are we going to do? Their stronger than we thought they were.

Skuntank will admit that the Espeon was super strong. And he would be a liar if he said he didn't have a little respect for her ether. But he had so many questions, like: who was she? Where did she come from? How did she get so powerful so quickly since their last meeting? And what was that last move she used. Either way, he was never going to forget that power. And he will never underestimate her or Chimchar again.

TBC


End file.
